hwsinfinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Gray
Gabriel Gray is a character of "Descendants", role-played by fosaimaginator. Goals * Join a Faction * Find Matthew Murdock Abilities / Skills Mental Ability Theft Current Stolen Mutations: * Telekinetic Arms (Telekinesis) Gabriel possesses many "invisible arms" that he uses to manipulate matter at will. This ability was stolen from countless Dicloni he had slain in the past. Yet unlike Dicloni, Gabriel is not able to see his own telekinetic arms but rather only sense them. *Telepathic Illusion Gabriel is able to connect his mind with others, conversing to them telepathically, as well as to create illusion into their mind. This ability was stolen from his cousin, Jean Gray. Roll Buffs * +2 mutation actions General Info / Backstory Around 17 years ago, a secret organization mass produced Dicloni: kids with pink hairs, horns and horrifying ability to kill people with their invisible telekinetic arms. These kids were set out free to kill people on the streets, causing chaos and even many people to hunt them down. Not knowing or caring about all the ruckuss, Dr. Gabriel Gray, a man who had just proposed to his fiance, was walking hand-in-hand with her home. They stumbled onto a crying little girl with pink hair and horns. The pure hearted fiance approached the girl to ask her what was wrong..... but soon the poor woman got her limbs and head cut off. Gabriel, in shock, was about to scream when he felt something invisible coming at him. At the next moment, he saw "arms", many of them coming to touch him and kill him for good. But the arms stopped, as much stronger arms emerged out of Gabriel, overpowering the little girl's. Soon, the girl suffered the same fate with Gabriel's fiance she just killed. Chopped off. Out of his despair and trauma, Gabriel developed the urge to eliminate all the pink haired, horned kids in the entire city. He started killing every single diclonius he saw, with no mercy, despite one of his victims sitting on a wheelchair. Took him a while until he found the secret organization, finding a bunch of "arms" within one place. Gabriel soon entered only to kill literally everyone in it. The subjects, newly created dicloni, even the scientists and the CEO himself. He found the research reports and a list of the unleashed dicloni's whereabouts. Not only it made it easier for him to slay the rest of the dicloni, it also made him understand more of his new cursed ability. After assuring himself he had finished his job, satisfying his wish of revenge, Gabriel left New York City, and stumbled into a ...Catholic church. There, he met a man named Matthew Murdock, who soon helped him to repent from his past sins. He began serving in the church for a while, developing regrets of slaying children in the past using the powers which had killed his beloved fiance. He vowed to never use "the arms" again, and mentally developed a defense mechanism: which disallowed him to visually see his telekinetic arms. Eventually, after a while, he decided to leave the church and redeem himself by opening an orphanage for mutant children. He took care of them, they know and love him as Father Gray. It was recently, when he finally broke his own vow. He used the telekinetic arms again after so many years...when Gabriel Orphanage was assaulted by the antimutants. Trivia * Gabriel's faceclaim is Sylar from Heroes TV Series. * Gabriel's characterization is inspired by Jean Gray (Phoenix) of Marvel X-Men. Category:Elders Category:Characters